


Casual Euphoria

by BumuBokkusu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumuBokkusu/pseuds/BumuBokkusu
Summary: fluff because i can and my boys deserve it





	Casual Euphoria

Trying to discern between reality and the numbness of sleep, Prompto groaned a small protest as he felt warmth leave his left side. After mentally checking where all his limbs were, he instinctively stretched, his knuckles brushing the back of the tent. His eyes squeezed shut as he yawned, drawing in his first breath of the cold, fresh morning air. He grunted softly, satisfied with his stretch, and relaxed. He opened his eyes, slowly. His eyelids seemed to protest against the action, and he almost nodded off again. He forced his eyes open, however, and convinced his body to move. He brought his right arm down from its previous position above his head, and untangled his right leg from the thin blanket they shared. After he was finished rearranging his limbs, he looked to see who had caused his awakening. With very little sound, Gladiolus was making his way towards the opening of the tent, while the light outside was still soft and cold. Prompto tried to whisper his name, but found only a scratchy sound in his throat. Nevertheless, Gladiolus turned, hearing the attempt at speech.  
"Didn't mean to wake you," the large man muttered quietly, his guttural voice sounding calm and soothing. "Go back to sleep," he waved his hand gently, then started unzipping the tent opening.  
After coughing quietly to clear his throat, Prompto found his voice. "Where're you goin'?" His speech was still slurred, laziness eminent on his features.  
"Just getting a breather," answered Gladiolus. "Now go to sleep."  
Prompto wanted to argue, saying something like he still needed Gladio if he was going to stay warm, or that Gladio shouldn't even be awake, but those thoughts fell away as he gave into the comforting embrace of sleep.

He faced the side of the tent, staring at the teal colored fabric through a fuzzy film as he listened to the tent entrance unzip. His glasses lay, folded, beside him. He made no move to grab them yet, but when he heard Prompto's breathing settle into a steady rhythm, he sat up and looked towards the entrance. Gladio had left it open, letting some cool morning air waft into the tent. Ignis snatched up his glasses and set them upon his face. The metal was cold around his ears, but he ignored it. Steathily and calmly, Ignis rose and made his way out of the tent. A cool breeze greeted him and he shuddered as he stepped out. His once warm body raised goosebumps in response to the sudden change. He wrapped his arms around himself and approached Gladiolus.  
The Shield had his back to him, and he jumped a bit as Ignis drew nearer. It seemed as though the Adviser was the only person who could catch him off-guard, as if his feet were gilded with silence and his body hidden with stealth.  
"You're up early," Ignis' voice didn't carry a hint of tiredness. Gladio guessed he had been awake for a while. Not having a reply ready, the Shield simply grunted in agreement to Ignis' statement.  
"A beautiful morning," Ignis looked over the surrounding terrain. Their camp was located on a haven that had a panoramic overlook of the land. Something about seeing the vast and wonderous world in the clear, early hours filled one with a sense of awe and smallness. Gladio again grunted in assent.  
The two stood a while. Though others might consider it an awkward silence, to those two it was nothing of the sort. They had a bond that didn't need words. It seemed they could communicate simply by looking at one another. A skill that only comes to those who have spent their entire lives together.

Noctis managed to unlace his thick, dark eyelashes to reveal lazy, cerulean eyes. He blinked slowly, trying to clear his vision. Once he stared long enough to wake himself up, he looked up to see Prompto's peaceful face. His breathing was steady, his chest rising and falling slowly. His golden hair, though disheveled with the night's rest, seemed to glow in the beginning morning's light. Freckles decorated the blonde's face, like splashes of paint from a messy artist. His expression was one of utter comfort and contentment, though two of his three sources of warmth had abandoned him.  
Noctis watched Prompto sleep for a couple more minutes before trying to sit up. His muscles ached from the previous day's battles, his body giving him reminiscent pain as a souvenir. He managed to sit himself up, however, yawning as he did so. His eyes watered from the yawn, so he rubbed them as he got up slowly, trying not to disturb Prompto.  
Albeit not as graceful as Ignis' exit, Noctis left the tent and stumbled towards his two protectors.  
"Damn," Noctis hissed, "it's freezing!"  
Ignis rolled his aquamarine eyes as he took his own jacket from about his shoulders and wrapped it around Noctis'. Gladio looked like he wanted to protest, like he wanted to growl at the Prince for being so self-centered, but he held his tongue.  
"Why are you two up so early, anyway?" Noctis' tone bordered complaint.  
"Could ask you the same thing," Gladio responded.  
"It gets cold in there when it's just me and Prompto." Noctis rubbed his arms for warmth, as if rubbing would brush off the crisp, cold air.  
"Prompto doesn't provide much warmth, does he?" Ignis remarked, looking back towards the tent, where the blonde was beginning to stir. Gladio and Noctis both offered small nods in response. "I suppose I should get a light breakfast ready." Ignis moved towards his cooking station.  
Gladio gave Noctis a look before following after the Adviser. Noctis, too tired to pick a fight, simply sighed and looked blankly over the horizon.  
Gladiolus leaned against the countertop and watched Ignis lazily as he prepared some toast. "You didn't have to give him your jacket. He has his own, y'know," he grumbled.  
Ignis chuckled maturely, still focused on his task. "Honestly Gladio," he responded. "you act as if he's not going to give it back."  
Gladio huffed and brought up his shoulders. He settled his gaze on the young Prince. Snuggled warmly in Ignis' jacket, Noctis' eyes were glazed, as though he was in deep thought. Gladio scoffed, wanting to be irritated at the Prince for being so careless and sleepy, but he couldn't help but find it a little adorable. 

Prompto groaned once more, finding his dreams fading away like smoke as his body realized just how cold it was. He shuddered himself awake, almost immediately curling into a fetal position. He grasped for the blanket, tucking it under himself. He recovered some warmth this way, but it wasn't the same as being within 1 foot of three other, warm men. Prompto's eyelids fluttered open and he squinted at the ground. _Why did they decide to get up so damn early?_ he thought. _Even Noct's up? I didn't sleep in late, did I?_  
He sat up, taking a quick look around. The light seeping into the tent wasn't warm enough to be afternoon or even late morning. Prompto guessed, by his fatigue and the chilling breeze that it was still very early in the morning. He grumbled something to himself about "didn't even bother to wake me up" and threw off the blanket.  
He made his way out of the tent, almost tripping over the entrance's flap. He squinted into the faded grey light. He saw Noctis ahead of him to his right, sporting Ignis' jacket and looking over the land, looking picturesque. Gladio and Ignis were standing near the kitchen station, the faint smell of toast in the air.  
"Mornin'" Prompto said sleepily, moving instinctively towards the smell of food.  
"Morning," Ignis said promptly.  
"Hey," Gladio murmured.  
"Why so early?" Prompto's voice whined.  
"Couldn't sleep," Gladio answered simply.  
Prompto glared at him. "Well, how 'bout next time you try not to wake the rest of us up?"  
"Iggy was already awake."  
Ignis cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything.  
"Yeah well _I_ wasn't! You're my main source of warmth, man!" Prompto shuddered as he wrapped his arms around himself.  
"If you didn't refuse to wear sleeves, it might not be such a dilemma." Ignis retorted.  
Gladio snorted in agreement.  
Prompto squinted, thinking of something sassy to say in return, but thought of nothing. Instead he looked over his shoulder towards Noctis. "Is he okay?"  
"Yeah, why?" Gladiolus answered.  
"I dunno, he just looks sad."  
Ignis set the perfectly crisp, brown slices of toast down on four separate plates. "Breakfast is ready, your Highness," he called.  
Noctis walked slowly towards them, looking lazily down at his feet.  
"Wake up," Gladio growled, slapping the Prince heartily on the back as he approached.  
Noctis grunted in irritation, but said nothing.  
"Poor sweepy pwince," Prompto stuck out his bottom lip in a pouty expression.  
Noctis squinted at him. "Shut up," he mumbled, "just give me my toast."

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahaha this is my first fanfiction and i dont know what i'm gonna do with it but my boys deserve some fluff okay


End file.
